


Protect You

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Manga & Anime, Nightmares, No Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Solomon's wife has a nightmare fearing the future of her unborn child.
Relationships: Solomon | Caster/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Protect You

  * **A/N: This is my first time writing for Solomon. Forgive me I couldn't help but wanna write for him. The Reader is this story is Solomon's wife and Aladdin's mother (I'm not hating on Sheba I love her.) Maybe some spoilers for the Alma Torran arc.**



Y/N opened her eyes gasping for breath, tears burning the corners of her eyes. What a terrible dream she had. Placing her hand on her stomach, she rubbed her hand over her baby bump. Tears dripped down her cheeks. If her dream was any indicator of the future, she would never to get to see her child grow up. She let out a sob.

"Y/N. What's wrong?" Hearing her sobs Solomon woke up from his sleep. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking at her he brushed his thumb under her eyelid.

Y/N sat up leaning into her husband for comfort. She told Solomon everything that happened in her dream, trying not to break down and cry again.

"Don't worry Y/N, you just had a horrible dream. I will do everything to protect you and the life of our unborn child." He mumered kissing the crown of her head, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Y/N couldn't help but smile she trusted Solomon with her life and she loved him dearly. Feeling safe in Solomon's arm, she started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
